


And Then You Turn Around And Walk Away

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: He’s just seen her, hasn’t he? She had been fine then, hadn’t she?No. The truth is he hasn’t seen her in weeks. He has no idea how she had been. Not since the night he left her.





	And Then You Turn Around And Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**And Then You Turn Around And Walk Away**

**.**

**.**

She calls him almost every night. He talks to her but all she does is cry. And after two or three calls, he stops picking up.

He’s on his way to Portland for a case when she calls him again. He stops listening to her voicemails after the third one, not in the mood for talking about their relationship. About all the things she wants and he doesn’t.

Two days later, he gets the call from the hospital. Even though he’s not her boyfriend anymore, he’s her emergency contact after all.

When Jane arrives at the hospital in Austin, ten hours later, a doctor half his age sits him down in his office.

The doctor keeps talking for what feels like hours and Jane just stares. Trying hard to understand. But nothing seems to make sense.

He’s just seen her, hasn’t he? She had been fine then, hadn’t she?

No. The truth is he hasn’t seen her in weeks. He has no idea how she had been. Not since the night he left her.  _(The night she told him she was pregnant)._

„What about the baby,“ he whispers hoarsely, blinking once, twice. Staring at the young psychiatrist in front of him.

„I’m sorry, but there was nothing we could have done.“

.

„She’s been in that state since she was found two days ago,“ the psychatrist tells him a few minutes later, both of them watching the dark haired woman sitting in the middle of her hospital bed. Staring out of the barred window.

„Teresa,“ Jane starts, slowly approaching the bed.

She doesn’t look up at him, doesn’t even blink. Her emerald green eyes lifeless. „Teresa, it’s me,“ he tries again, rounding the bed and catching a glimpse of her pale face.

He bends down to his knees, his eyes resting at her bandaged wrists for a moment. Noticing the blood that’s seeping through the white cotton and dropping to the floor.

The psychiatrist mumbles something about getting a nurse, disappearing into the hallway.

Jane looks up at her small form. Takes in the disheveled hospital gown she’s wearing, the dark hair falling in her face. She looks lost, almost like a child.

„Reese,“ he uses her childhood name, carefully touching her hand with his fingertips. „Reese, it’s me, Patrick.“

That’s when she blinks. Tears spilling over her cheeks, dropping down to the floor and mixing with her blood. A sad smile on her lips when she reaches out a bloody hand to cup his cheek.

„It’s too late,“ she tells him in a singsong voice. Her eyes turning dark.

„For what, Reese?“

„It’s too late,“ she whispers. „It’s too late.“

And with that she’s gone again, her face stoic. Her eyes empty and her hands hanging loose at her sides.

A moment later the psychatrist comes back with two nurses, the three of them trying to shoo Jane out of the room. But he stands there in the doorframe. Staring.

And it feels like all those years ago when he opened the door to his bedroom. Once again he’s lost a woman he loves, a child he’ll never even get the chance to meet. Due to his own selfishness.

And he’s almost sure there’s a bloody red face on her wall, laughing cruelly down at him.

_(He really hasn’t learned anything)._

.

It’s past midnight, but she’s wide awake. Looking blankly at the ceiling and humming a lullaby. Blood dripping from her wrists and soaking the white sheets underneath her.

She tricked them good, got them to believe they didn’t need to strap her down to the bed. And she can’t help feeling proud for tricking him, too.

With a smile on her face she closes her eyes. It’s over, it’s done. And she’s ready.

A baby boy waiting for her on the other side.

_(It was time to say goodbye)._

**.**

**.**


End file.
